The present invention relates to the medical arts, and more specifically, to computer-aided dermoscopy.
Skin lesion segmentation is the first and a key step of computer-aided dermoscopy for skin lesion diagnosis and has significant implications for diagnosis of melanoma. While the task of segmenting a skin lesion is important, it is particularly challenging due to high variability of the lesion shape, presence of artefacts (e.g. hair and fiducial markers) and/or the possibility of a large color distribution across the skin lesion area.